halofandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity-class supercarrier
Looking for the ship , the ''Halo: Combat Evolved map, the Halo 4 multiplayer gametype, or the Halo 4 campaign level?'' |image= |manufacturer=UNSC |model=Heavy warship |class=''Infinity''-class |length= Halo 4 Limited Edition |width= |height= |engine=XR2 Borlin Fields: S81/X-DFR |slipspace drive=Mark X Macedon/Z-PROTOTYPE #78720HDS |shield gen=Advanced shielding |hull= Titanium-A3 armor plating |countermeasures= |armament=*4 Series 8 MACs [http://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2012/10/10/The-Halo-Bulletin-101012-.aspx Halo Bulletin 10.10.12] *350 M42 Archer Missile pods, 24 missiles per pod *250 M75 Rapier Missile pods, 30 missiles per pod *500 M96 Howler Missile pods, 20 missiles per pod *830 70mm Point Defense Turrets *Mark 2551/25cm Magnetic Accelerator Cannons |complement=*Up to ten s *Marines *Soldiers *SPARTAN-IVs *Engineers, technicians, and xenoarchaeologists *Pelican dropships and gunships **D77-TC **D77H-TCI **D79H-TC **D79H-TC/MA *M510 S/UHMAAWPs *M274 ULATVs *M808 MBTs *M12 FAV variants **M12 LRVs **M12G1 LAAVs **M12R LAAVs **M831 TTs *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX ADS *F-41 XMSF Broadswords |role=*Flagship *Scientific exploration |affiliation=UNSC Navy }} The Infinity-class warship is a United Nations Space Command heavy warship class designed by the Office of Naval Intelligence during the Human-Covenant war as a massive assault platform capable of delivering enormous numbers of infantry and armor and carrying some of the heaviest firepower in the galaxy, should Earth fall. The first model, the was completed in early 2553. Description The Infinity-class warship is the largest spacecraft ever created by humanity. It has deployment bays from which smaller spacecraft can be deployed. In addition to almost five meters of Titanium-A3 armor, Infinity-class warships also boast incredibly strong energy shields reverse-engineered from Forerunner artifacts found on Shield World Trevelyan. The warships boast several Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, hundreds of 70mm point-defense guns, thousands of missile pods and experimental Forerunner artillery. Each vessel has at least 895 decks, with the most prominent ones being S-deck and the combat deck. S-deck functions as a massive barracks and armory for SPARTAN-IV operatives and the combat deck is home to a state-of-the-art training simulation deck, designated War Games. Use It is unknown when the concept of an Infinity-class ship was initially developed, but at some point prior to 2552, UNSC and ONI construction crews were permanently assigned to the Oort Cloud to begin construction of the first model, the . In 2553 Engineers from Trevelyan began assisting in the construction of the vessel, allowing Forerunner shielding to be equipped. The vessel's first deployment was to Sanghelios, where it crushed the forces of the dissident Sangheili monk, Avu Med 'Telcam. After this the ship was completed it was re-purposed as a peacetime vessel, searching for Forerunner installations. It was during this mission in 2557 that the ship took part in the First Battle of Requiem. The same vessel would return for the Second Battle of Requiem. Ships of the line * Trivia *The Infinity-class warship was originally designed by Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, as stated by herself in Spartan Ops: "I'm not walking around on the ship I built with my hands cuffed". *According to an Easter Egg located in the Halo 4 level Infinity, it has a 'sub-vessel deployment bay'. This is likely a reference to the new Strident-class Heavy Warships it carries, or it could mean that it has vessels designed for submarine purposes. Gallery File:H4-UNSCInfinity-Starship-Side.png| from a side view. Infinity fud scale.jpg|UNSC Infinity compared to the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. UNSC Infinity and Autumn Cruisers.png|An Infinity-class flagship dwarfs several nearby s. 640px-Infinity and Frigates.png|UNSC Infinity deployed over Requiem in 2558. SO Infinity 3.png|The experimental Forerunner engines aboard an Infinity-class ship. File:Orbiting_Infinity.jpg|The UNSC Infinity hovers over a city. H4-Render-Infinity-3.jpg|The UNSC Infinity from the rear. File:Sparth_Infinity-Class.jpg|A concept art of an Infinity-class ship hovering over an unknown city. Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault''YouTube, Halo: Spartan Assault Interview, 0:04 - 0:06 *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo: Escalation'' Sources Category:Halo 4 Category:UNSC Navy